villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Izaya Orihara
Izaya Orihara is arguably the main antagonist of the manga and anime Durarara!!!. He is voiced by Johnny Yong Bosch in the English version and by Hiroshi Kamiya in the Japanese version. History and Plot An information broker and a twisted man who screws with others for his own enjoyment, lacking powers, Izaya makes up for it with his deadily mind which can predict the actions others will make. Izaya makes enemies with almost every main character on the show, but sits back and does all his evil from the shadows. His deeds range from trolling the show's heroes online, to refusing to call back Masaomi Kida when a girl who was in Kida's care was kidnapped and needed help, and even convinced a teenage girl to try to kill herself (which she attempted, but failed because Celty rescued her and the girl lived and moved on) . In the (manga only), Izaya committed an assisted suicide on two young suicidal women by not joining them in a joint-suicide and for drugging their drinks (though the girls were not aware of it and tried to call for help) but he assures them that he is their savior. Izaya's rival is Shizuo Heiwajima a man with super human strength. Shizuo may be strong, but Izaya's mind equals (or may be greater than) Shizuo's brute strength. Personality Izaya, without a doubt, is an extremely crafty individual. He claims that he loves the whole human race because he finds them very interesting and he loves to mess with and playfully tease them in order to observe their reactions for his own twisted pleasure. However, he dislikes Shizuo with passion and enjoys playing with and mocking him since they were in high school. He has a very jolly and mocking personality, and he is sometimes childish. He can easily read body language very well and he can tell what others are thinking without asking. He shows no interest in loving individuals, especially his own family that he sees as only friends to him. He isn't very interested in women and they are not interested in him. Even if his beloved humans treat him as dirt and with contempt, he will still 'love' them. He considers himself an Atheist. He does not believe in the existance of God nor in the afterlife.The Only person he ever cared about way Shinra Appearance Izaya is a tall and lean built man. He is very charming in appearance. He has black hair with auburn colored eyes. He wears a light, black V neck line shirt with long sleeves and black jeans and shoes. In the manga, his hair has long bangs that frames his face. He wears a short black jacket with thick brown fur trimming in the hood. Occasionally, he would wear an ankle length black jacket with buttons and thick brown fur trimming in the hood, sleeves, and ankle end. He sometimes wears a ring on his left index finger. In the anime, he's almost always seen wearing his favorite dark brown jacket that goes down above the knees with light brown fur trimming in the hood, sleeves and ends. He always wears plain rings around his index finger on both hands. Abilities Izaya is a master of parkour. Ever since he was younger, he battles with Shizuo in the streets every day, and over the years, his parkour skills achieved. Izaya uses a switchblade as a weapon to defend himself from other blade attacks. He uses it as an offensive weapon to threatened his opponents or victims . He also uses numberous of flickblades for long range attacks. He can swiftly and easily dodge objects that are thrown in his direction especially objects such as trash cans, soda machines, and streetlights that Shizuo hurls at him during their battles. Personal Information Race: '''Human '''Gender: Male Birth: May 4, 1985 (1986 in the Anime) Star Sign: Taurus Age: 23-24 (Claims to be 21 forever) Blood type: '''O '''Height : '''5ft 9in ' '''Weight: '''128 lbs '''Hair: '''Black '''Eyes: '''Auburn '''Family: ' Shirou''' - '''father Kyouko - mother Mairu & Kururi - younger twin sisters Trivia *Izaya's name is derived from the biblical name Isaiah, and in Japanese it means "watching over the people". *His last name Orihara in Japanese may mean ori (fold) & hara (field) which translates "folding field" which can refer to the folding field knife, his signature weapon. Category:Anime Villains Category:Mastermind Category:Control Freaks Category:Knifemen Category:Trickster Category:Chaotic Villains Category:Mature Category:Sociopaths Category:Master Manipulator Category:Sociopaths Category:Nihilists Category:Magnificent Bastards Category:Liars Category:Trash-Talking Villains Category:Manga Villains Category:Cowards Category:Complete Monster Category:Traitor Category:Siblings Category:God Wannabe Category:Anti-Villain Category:Anti Heroes Category:On & Off Villains Category:Bullies Category:Karma Houdini Category:Evil Genius Category:Master Orator Category:Fighter Category:Obsessed Category:Tragic Villain Category:Remorseful Villains Category:Big Bads Category:Friend of the hero Category:Manga Villains